


Tell Me How This Plays Out

by ember_firedrake



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_firedrake/pseuds/ember_firedrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship. Danny and Steve decide to tell Chin and Kono that they are together, and it doesn’t go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How This Plays Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annundriel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annundriel).



Danny is particular about how he sleeps. Well, not particular _per se_ —how much he wears to bed usually isn’t an issue. He can wear shorts and tee, or go without a shirt altogether, depending on how warm it is. But for whatever reason, he likes covers. Probably a throwback to Jersey, when nights were cool in the summer, and there was the necessity for a light blanket. Hawaii makes that difficult, the humidity making him sticky even though he still insists on a sheet to cover himself.

Add to that the fact that Steve is a freaking furnace, and it isn’t always the most comfortable of arrangements. Though, Danny thinks as he wakes up, he can’t complain too much. Steve is pressed against his back, nose buried in the shorter hair at Danny’s nape, and with an arm wrapped protectively around his torso. Danny’s got the sheet—Egyptian cotton, probably some obscene thread count—tugged up so it’s covering him, but then it’s bunched on his side because Steve prefers to go without covers. At least, when the nights and mornings are this warm.

Danny shifts, and Steve mumbles something into the back of his neck. Danny is surprised by how easy this is. It’s easy waking up next to Steve. It’s easy falling into bed with him. They’d danced around this issue for ages, but once they’d both gotten with the program everything had just been effortless. Well, not completely effortless. There were still…creative differences regarding how they handled certain things, and some nights they wrestled over who got to be the little spoon (Steve argued that Danny’s broad shoulders meant he had to trade off, which Danny wasn’t going to dispute as long as Steve kept complimenting his shoulders).

Point is, it’s worth waking up a little overly warm and sticky from the humidity, worth it for the way Steve is trying to bury himself into Danny’s neck.

“Mmm, morning,” Danny mumbles. He knows he isn’t the first one awake, knows that Steve just likes the excuse to cuddle even though his SEAL conditioning makes it impossible for him to sleep in.

And even though it isn’t even properly sunrise yet, Danny isn’t surprised when Steve says, “Finally awake, I see.”

In response to Steve’s attitude, Danny tilts his hips back, rubbing his ass against Steve’s morning erection. Steve groans, wraps his arm tighter around Danny, and begins slowly thrusting against him.

“Not that this isn’t great,” Danny says after a few seconds, “But any chance we could move it to the bathroom? Don’t wanna…be late for work.”

Steve’s hips still. “Shit,” he says, “I forgot to put gas in the truck last night.”

This… _thing_ between them, which they had just begun acknowledging as an actual relationship, was still relatively new. They’d wanted to keep up pretenses that nothing had changed for those around them, and that meant driving separate vehicles to work, even though once on the clock they shared Danny’s car. It wasn’t that either of them was embarrassed by the other, they had just wanted time to figure things out on their own before telling everyone else.

Danny rolls over on the bed to face Steve, sheets getting twisted around his midsection. “That’s okay,” he says, “We can take my car.”

Steve pulls back slightly, assessing Danny. Then he grins, wide and so damn happy that Danny can’t help but smile back—can’t help but lean forward until his forehead is touching Steve’s.

“You’re such a goof,” Danny says, even as Steve starts pressing kisses along his jawline.

Of course, Danny quickly becomes distracted. By the time they’re in the car and on the way to work, they’re running a bit late.

“Nervous?” Steve asks.

“Why would I be nervous? What reason could I possibly have to be nervous? Chin and Kono are our friends— _family_ …and it’s not as though they’re close-minded or anything. Why do you say I’m nervous?”

“Well, for one thing, that’s the third time you’ve used the word ‘nervous.’ You’ve been silent on the entire drive until now—a first, I might add—and your hands are drumming on the wheel like you’re playing Rock Band.”

Danny stills his hands immediately, gripping tightly to the steering wheel as an alternative. His hands feel sweaty. “I am _not_ nervous,” he says. If he repeats it enough, it may be true. “I am…rationally concerned. I don’t want Chin or Kono thinking the team dynamic will be affected by this.”

Steve reaches a hand out to rest on Danny’s thigh. It’s meant to be reassuring, but it doesn’t entirely succeed. “Give them some credit. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

And if Steve’s voice sounds the tiniest bit anxious, Danny doesn’t call him on it.

When they get to Five-0 headquarters, Danny thinks for a moment that Steve is going to make a big deal of breaking the news. He invites everyone to his office, then gives Danny a pointed sort of look. Of course, _of course_ Steve would leave the difficult part to Danny. He throws up his hands in exasperation.

“Oh, for the love of— Steve and I are sleeping together, okay? We are currently pursuing a romantic relationship. Yes, it’s serious. I’m just waiting for the lease to expire on my shithole apartment before moving in with him officially. There, was that so hard?”

Chin and Kono exchange amused glances.

“You pulled us away from our work for that?” Chin asks.

Danny gapes for a moment. “Well, it’s…kind of a big deal.”

“It’s cool, brah,” Kono says, patting him on the shoulder. “We already knew, since the beginning.”

Danny considers this, thinks back a couple weeks. He didn’t think that he and Steve had given themselves away. They had behaved the same at work, the same level of banter between them. There had been nothing out of the ordinary.

“Like…three months ago,” Kono adds.

Now it’s Steve’s turn to gape.

“Um—” Danny stammers out, “Well, you see…”

“Already said, it’s cool.” Kono’s smile is encouraging. “We knew you’d tell us eventually. We even had an office pool going.”

Chin laughs. “Well, when we say ‘office.’”

“Me, Chin, Kamekona, Governor Jameson…”

“The governor knows?” Steve’s gone a couple shades paler, and looks like he needs to sit down. A second later, he does, sinking into the leather of the couch in his office.

“…Mamo, half of HPD, Rachel…”

“Rach— _Rachel_ knows?” It is too early to start drinking, Danny reminds himself. He sits down on the couch next to Steve.

“Of course she knows,” Kono says, giving a head shake of the eternally long-suffering.

“You two weren’t exactly subtle,” Chin points out, and this is news to Danny. “What with Grace always referring to ‘Uncle Steve’ or ‘Step-Steve,’ Rachel was bound to find out at some point.”

“She’s been doing that ever since Steve showed her how to apply camo makeup,” Danny protests. And he had technically been interested in Steve at that point, so he hadn’t discouraged Grace, but this was ridiculous.

Kono interjects, “Not to mention the fact that Steve is always driving your car…”

“I like to drive!” Steve says, beside him. It sounds even less convincing than when he said it to Danny first.

“…the bickering, the complete disregard for one another’s personal space…” Kono counts them off on her fingers.

“We argue sometimes!” Danny interposes, “We have creative differences!”

“The pet names,” Chin adds.

“It’s a Jersey thing!”

“The _going undercover in a gay bar,_ ” Kono says, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation.

And, okay, _that_ one had been just last week, and neither of them had been adverse to the idea. Steve had been horny as hell from the close dancing, and after they’d busted the guy they were looking for, Steve had dragged Danny off to the restroom. Danny had protested— _“A sleazy bathroom, how cliché can you get? Think of the germs.”_ —but then Steve had slid to his knees and gotten Danny’s pants open and down so fast he almost got friction burn. And Danny’s protests had caught in his throat with a guttural moan, hands fisting in Steve’s hair as Steve had just gone to _town_ , until Steve’s jaw has gone slack and he’d given Danny a pointed look; Danny had taken the hint, thrusting his hips forward until he came down Steve’s throat.

Steve seems to recall the experience, too, because he shifts on the couch, crossing and uncrossing his legs. “That…that was for a case,” he says. The excuse is transparent, and from the look Kono shoots them, she knows it.

“Look,” she says, “Whatever you want to tell yourselves, it’s cool. I’m just glad you told us first, especially since Chin and I had everything riding on that fact.”

Danny sputters. “Wait…what was everybody else putting stakes on?”

“Well, Governor Jameson was betting you two would out yourselves once same-sex unions got approved, and I think Rachel had placed hers on the DADT repeal…”

This can’t be happening, how is this his life? Danny opens his mouth, to protest _Rachel_ , of all people, being involved in this. To correct the misconception of how long he and Steve have been involved, at the very least. Steve’s hand on his leg stops him.

“How much?” Steve asks.

Kono’s smile is wicked. “Why, boss, you looking to get in on it?”

“I’m thinking at the very least you could buy us drinks.”

Kono considers for a moment. “I could be persuaded, but I’m thinking you let us host your housewarming party as well.”

“Deal,” Steve says, before Danny has a chance to add his own opinion.

The moment Chin and Kono have left the room, Danny rounds on Steve.

“Why would you agree to that? Do you even know what she’s planning? Think everyone you’ve ever pissed off at HPD with your crazy stunts, think Ben Bass, think Rachel _and_ Step-Stan, think _pig roast on the lanai_. Are you listening, are you listening to me, Steven? Think _open bar_.”

“Sounds like a good time,” Steve says.

“Are you—why am I even asking, of course you’re crazy. _In what universe does that sound like a good time?_ I see so many ways for this to go wrong, I can’t even—”

Steve leans in, then, hooks his hand on Danny’s neck, and pulls him forward in a kiss. The pad of his thumb brushes across Danny’s earlobe, and Danny lets out a frustrated sound before giving in, deepening the kiss.

“You, my friend, are incorrigible,” Danny says, when they finally part. Steve raises an eyebrow at 'incorrigible,' but says nothing. “You are a bad influence, and I don’t even know why I let you get away with half the stuff you do.”

“It’s because I give great head.”

Danny groans. “Okay, that is just… _not fair_. We need to have a no foreplay rule while on the clock, babe.”

Steve grins. “Weren’t you listening? All of our normal interactions are foreplay, apparently.”

“Why do I have a feeling my life just got more difficult?” Danny casts his eyes towards the ceiling, though he doesn’t expect an answer.

“Look on the bright side, Danny. We can use this as an excuse to celebrate two anniversaries.”

“I hate you so much right now.”


End file.
